Greek Tragedy
Greek Tragedy is the 3rd episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST – After making an enemy in sorority president Holly (guest star Megalyn Echikunwoke), Naomi finds unusual allies who help her get revenge. Annie, short on money for sorority dues, must figure out a quick way to come up with the cash. Liam and Jane (guest star Kristina Apgar) get closer, while Adrianna reveals a secret that causes Liam to look at her in a different light. Ivy becomes increasingly frustrated with her friends and lashes out at their lack of compassion, while Navid must deal with his uncle coming into town and trying to undermine Shirazi Studios. Recap Naomi refuses to let Holly defeat her. Naomi joins a sorority that is about to be shut down. In exchange for Naomi buying their chapter and keeping them afloat, Naomi is named president. Holly is not happy with this and tells Naomi that the upcoming Greek mister is a toga party. The uncle Navid borrowed money from has taken over the studio to work on his mysterious business, that Navid is convinced is porn. Navid needs to pay back his uncle to get him out of the studio as soon as possible. To get this money, Navid rents out the studio to Justin Bieber, and charges him a lot. Because of this, Navid is able to give free studio time to the guy he promised it to, the guy Dixon was supposed to show his music to. Annie goes to Liam to ask if they can use his beachfront bar for the Greek mixer. While at it, they start discussing their feelings. Then Jane comes in. Annie is furious at Liam for moving on so quickly. To get over Liam, Annie decides to go out with her sorority sisters. She is initially reluctant to go out since she has no money, but her sisters say they have it covered. These foreign guys pay for Annie and her friend to go out with them. Annie makes a lot of money from this. Adrianna discovers that Jane is pregnant with his her deceased husband's child. Jane thinks it'd be best to leave and figure it out on her own. Adrianna says she should stay and try to work things out with Liam. Naomi and her sorority sisters go to the mixer, and it turns out that they are the only ones in togas. Naomi makes the best of things and hires fake gladiators to carry them into the party. Holly is not pleased. Holly retaliates by telling Naomi's sorority sisters that Naomi thinks they're all losers. Ivy makes an appearance at the party and almost gets into a fight. Navid finally gets enough money to pay off his uncle; but his uncle decides he wants to stay. The producer is upset Navid can't give him his studio time and he doesn't show up to the mixer where Dixon was supposed to show him his music. Dixon is furious and punches Navid. Liam tells Annie that he wants to be with Jane, even with the little bun in her oven. Naomi's sorority sisters forgive her and they decide to come together to take down Holly. Holly has some plans of her own. She sneaks into Annie's room to look for dirt on Naomi. She finds a note from Max written after they broke up. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Megalyn Echikunwoke as Holly Strickler :Anthony Azizi as Uncle Amal :Cameron Goodman as Bree Guest starring :Kristina Apgar as Jane Mcdohpy :Sarah Hagan as Alana :Chloe Suazo as Alexis :Katherine VanderLinden as Margene :Laura Morgan as Devon :Diane Gaeta as Ashley Quotes :Navid – You're running a car theft ring? :Amal – No, we're running a car theft ring :Bree – They paid us :Annie – Yeah, like prostitutes :Naomi – What happened to the good old days when you could buy yourself into high society? :Ivy – Yeah...that's exactly what I'm going through. Cause my husband's cancer equals not having a social life Trivia Opening Tagline: '''Dixon '''Goof: Near the end of the episode while Ivy and Silver are talking on the beach, the red light on Ivy's mic pack is visible through her shirt in several shots where the wind is blowing the shirt tight to her back. Music *"Around and Around" by Chelan *"Days Of Our Lives" by Restless People *"Frustrations" by NagNagNag *"Give It To Me" by Clippers *"Gonna Make Me Blind" by KC Booker *"Hold On" by Holy Ghost! *"I Move It Slow" by Taxi Doll *"I'm So Cool" by Daniel Lenz *"Kim" by Tristan Wilds *"Never Going Back" by Alex Bleeker and the Freaks *"Ready" by Clippers *"Take a Picture" by David Dallas *"Ten-Twenty-Ten" by Generationals *"The La La Song" by Daniel Lenz *"This Is" by Tim Hanauer Photos 403greek.jpeg 403silver.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4